


Park Seonghwa You’re A Wonder

by ateezlights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Seonghwa, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hongjoong is whipped, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Hongjoong, ass eating, i cant write smu, im bad at tags, its a seongjoong smut, oppa kink? kind of, seongjoonh, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezlights/pseuds/ateezlights
Summary: In which Hongjoong can’t hide the fact that he is fucking Seonghwa through his stares and one thing led to another.(im bad at summary but it’s seongjoong smut and hongjoong is a top. we love to see this)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 118





	Park Seonghwa You’re A Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s ateezlights with a seongjoong smut that no one asked for <3
> 
> Disclaimer ! English is not my first language.
> 
> Im really bad at this but yea. Happy reading i guess ?

Comeback has been so rough for all of them and hongjoong’s mind is driving him insane. How is he supposed to focus on practices when Seonghwa fucking lifts his shirt every single time they practice for their new song. He can never get his eyes off the mirror staring right through Seonghwa’s soul. He wasn’t even trying to hide it, he looks at him through the huge mirror but before he could fuck up their whole choreo, he shakes off his head in attempt to bury the nasty thoughts at the back of his head but later on, failed to do so when they finally reached the dorms. The rest went inside as fast as they can collapsing in the living room whilst seonghwa went straight to their shared room, his gaze never leaving the elders back until Mingi coughed behind him “Damn bro those stares” he says “What? What stares?” Hongjoong feels embarrassment rushing in when he realized how much he has been staring at Seonghwa, the elder must have felt uncomfortable.

Hongjoong decided to take a shower right away so he can finish what he is working on for the next comeback— Seonghwa finishes his quick shower and grabs his maroon robe, tying it on his tiny waist and just when he steps out of the shower room he was greeted with his blue haired roommate, shirtless and still on his denim pants. Hongjoong just awkwardly smile a little to which Seonghwa finds a bit off, he sure did notice how hongjoong has been staring at him as if he’s some art work in a museum but he didn’t think about it that much until that very exact moment and maybe he’s a little crazy for trying to search for a confirmation by trying to seduce him, just a little though, just enough to confirm Seonghwa’s curiosity. 

When hongjoong steps in the shower he turned on the coldest shower to wash away the heat in his body specially down there. He is burning hot and he is badly turned on, completely erect but he denies himself pleasure, he feels nasty and disgusting. He shouldn’t be even thinking about how hard he is right at that point in the shower with the image of Seonghwa in his robe playing like a broken cassette in his mind. He can’t help but think how soft his skin must’ve feel like and how he’s naked under that velvet fabric complementing his beautiful skin. He can’t help but think how tempting Seonghwa is and he decides to just scrub his body as much as he can and starts thinking about work.

When he steps out of the shower there he saw Seonghwa, half of his back exposed and his hands trying to reach them and when he turned around it was as if the world is at slow motion “Hongjoong-ah, please help me, i can’t reach my back” Seonghwa asks in a cute way and Hongjoong just dumbly nods and when Seonghwa squirted some cream lotion in his palms, he just automatically lose control and starts staring at Seonghwa’s perfect features, he has a pointy nose, beautiful cherry like lips and his eyes, they’re full of sparkles, as if like stars in the galaxies. “You’re so fucking beautiful” he blurted out without realizing he said it out loud which cause Seonghwa to be a blushing mess while staring at him eyes widened “W-what?” 

and before the stupid fucking lotion was applied to Seonghwa’s back, Hongjoong already abandoned them by wiping it off on the towel on his waist, dragging seonghwa to his bed and collapsing on top of him as they messily maked out— “ahh” Seonghwa moans in between of their kiss and that alone made Hongjoong want more, he gripped on Seonghwa’s arm as Seonghwa softly grips onto his hair. Hongjoong unconsciously undid Seonghwa's robe, making him exposed. Hongjoong kisses his neck, giving it a love bite, his hands slowly traveling down reaching Seonghwa's crotch through the fabric of the half undid robe ending on Seonghwa’s milky thighs. Hongjoong moved his hands onto the elder’s already perked nipples, slightly playing with it before nibbling on— “Ah!” Seonghwa moaned a little too loud, he never knew why he was sensitive there “Ah, joongie~” Seonghwa was flushed with his messy hair and plumped lips 

“Park Seonghwa, you are a fucking wonder baby” Hongjoong cant help but let out his thoughts, Seonghwa definitely has a praising kink as the elder moans quietly, biting his lower lip in attempt to muffle down the moans and before hongjoong continues he made sure to get Seonghwa’s consent “Hwa, baby? Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Hongjoong asks worried and Seonghwa quietly whimpered at the pet name, Hongjoong had always call him by the pet name lots of times but never in this state, never when they’re both practically naked and grinding on each other with his legs engulfing Hongjoong’s waist “You have no idea how many times i have imagined being dicked down by you” Seonghwa confesses that caught Hongjoong off guard but he is not clean himself either “Baby i hope you know how much you’re driving me insane” Hongjoong growled, he grabs Seonghwa by his thighs with so much force but that made seonghwa let out a moan, he just loves being man handled and Hongjoong is doing it so, so right for him. His eyes widened, he feels shy all of a sudden and covers his face when Hongjoong lifts his legs on to his shoulders “Baby don’t hide your beautiful face. I wanna see how good i make you feel” and there was something with the way Hongjoong stares at him making him so turned on— “I want you to look at me as i fuck you, understood?” Hongjoong orders him to which he gladly obeyed. 

Hongjoong extended his arms to grab some lube on his bed table ‘Since when did you get some lube?’ is what Seonghwa wants to ask but he decides not to kill the mood, he just badly wanna be touched right now by Hongjoong’s glorious hands and before the other could put some lube into his fingers he just had a brilliant idea. “Hey baby? One more last question” he says “How do you feel about getting your ass eat?” Seongjoong blushes at the leader’s question “Wh-what? why? I mean.. yeah i would like to try?” and god when Hongjoong licked his own fingers whilst staring at Seonghwa is driving the elder crazy. Hongjoong then sits in front of his ass, admiring the view “Fuck baby, you’re packed” 

“Can you stand? I want you to sit on my face while i eat you out” 

“Ahh” Seonghwa let out a long breathy moan when his rim was being teased by Hongjoong’s tongue, He had his eyes shut, brows arched and biting his lips to shut his embarrassing noises but he felt hongjoong’s hands gripped on his ass, parting his cheeks apart and smacking them every chance he gets while he swirls his tongue exploring all the bundles of nerves he could possibly hit until he hit a certain part which caused Seonghwa to whimper in pleasure, moaning so loud that he thinks everyone could probably hear them right now but the thought of being heard just drive him even more crazy making his mind hazy, blurrier each time hongjoong dips deep and he can’t help but to thrust and bounce on his tongue with tears already building up on his eyes making them glisten “ ‘m gonna cum.. aah! joong please please” but just when Seonghwa was about to cum, hongjoong stops— Seonghwa whined loudly at the loss of contact “Relax baby, we have all night. I never plan to stop either way when we have a free time for three days” Hongjoong smirked before he fingers Seonghwa, edging him twice in a row and at that moment Seonghwa just feels so desperate “Fuck~ Ah! Joong-ah! Please” He cries “Fuck me please please fuck me”

“What did you say?” 

“Fuck me”

“And why should i, kitten?”

Seonghwa couldn’t even argue back as Hongjoong slightly squished his dick “Aahh! Hnng.. O-oppa”

Hongjoong did not even protest he likes it, he likes it when Seonghwa does it, he had heard the elder call him ‘oppa’ numerous times in a joking manner but this time, it was so fucking hot.

“Do you wanna cum baby?” 

“Y-Yes please please make me cum”

“Alright since you ask very nicely, I’ll make you cum baby, as many times as you’d like”

Hongjoong pounded into him like it's the end of the world, He feels floating with his cloudy thoughts, all he could think of is how good Hongjoong is at this. “F-fuck yes! Ah yeah! Please don't stop!” He moaned and Hongjoong couldn’t just keep his hands to himself, his hands found its way onto his torso, squeezing his waist that will surely leave marks of this night but then what Seonghwa said just made him closer to his climax “Choke me joongie” and who is Hongjoong to deny such lovely requests? His hands rests on Seonghwa’s beautiful neck, a little hesitant of being carried too much. “Fuck, baby”

“You’re so good hwa, so good for me”

“Ah~ Mmm..”

“Look at you taking me so well, Who’s little cum slut are you?”

“Yours, Yours only”

As they both reached their high, Seonghwa’s eyes fluttered shut, tired with all the extracurricular activity they just had but when he regained normal state of mind, He immediately turned around only to find an empty bed and soon he began to overthink the what ifs but they were quickly abandoned when he saw Hongjoong enter their shared room with a tray full of snacks, he also soon realized that he is dressed and clean in his own bed “Joong-ah”

Hongjoong rushed onto his side when he heard the worry in the elder’s voice “Hey, baby what’s wrong?”

“I thought.. i thought you left”

“Hwa, baby come on, it wasn’t just sex. I like you” Hongjoong said genuinely

“I like you too, I like you too a lot” Seonghwa was an emotional mess but he was soon filled with love when hongjoong joined him in the bed, giving him kisses and praises “Hey seonghwa?” 

“Hmm?”

“You’re mine, okay?”

“Yours”

THE END !


End file.
